


Marry the Marimo?

by peterscanavino



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Get together fic, Humor, M/M, Pining Roronoa Zoro, might sound like crack but i'll try to write seriously lol, or at least an attempt at some, the others might have brief appearances later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterscanavino/pseuds/peterscanavino
Summary: Luffy and Usopp's boredom resulted in the making of a peculiar game from Nami. Sanji's eyes are all on the prize, but a certain swordsman is uncertain as to whether his heart would even make it till the end.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Marry the Marimo?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first pic in like.. forever so I'm sorry if it's all messy and whatnot. Still trine get grasp on words again, haha. Also, this isn't beta-ed in any way, so I apologize in advance for any typos. Nevertheless, I hope you'll enjoy!

“I’m bored~”, Luffy cried out, his pliant form splayed out on the soft grass Sunny’s deck. Usopp was lying right next to the captain, face down with his head turned to the side to avoid laying on his nose.

“Ahh~ There’s nothing fun to do”, the sniper whined, earning a soft kick from Nami who was sitting near the pair, arms holding up some newspaper. Usopp let out a weak grunt and pouted. “Just go fishing or something, make yourselves useful for once”, the ginger scolded, eyes not leaving from the pages of the newspaper.

“But Nami~! We already did that! And played most of the games we know..”, Usopp protested weakly, squeezing his eyes shut.

Their voyage this time turned out to be on the longer side, the crew still had a couple of weeks more before they reached the next island. Keeping the crew — more specifically Luffy, Usopp and sometimes Chopper — occupied and entertained for a week was hard enough, and as expected, the rambunctious boys (and reindeer) got bored quite quickly. The others managed to be okay — Zoro cooped up in the crow’s nest training, Sanji experimenting with his future special desserts to be served for the ladies, Franky hammering away in the workshop, always coming up with the next best weapon for the ship — and so on and so forth.

Sanji stood against the balcony in front of the kitchen entrance, huffing puffs of smoke and letting it get blown by the breeze. He sighed, just coming from a 3-hour session of dessert-making.

He sees Nami and Robin on the grassy deck exchanging some small talk, their chairs set up near one another. _How gorgeous! Both gorgeous maidens are so close with each other!_ , he thought to himself before changing his heart eyes back to normal. He mustn’t worry the two by suddenly spurting blood from his nose. They deserved some relaxation.

Sanji’s eyes moved from the ladies to Luffy and Usopp, laying out on the grass as if hung to dry. One corner of his mouth tugged up, a small smirk as he looked at the two. “All the fun and games must’ve been _so hard_ , huh you two? Pity you, you guys had the hardest time~”, he says sarcastically, earning glares from the two.

“Shut up, Sanji!”, Luffy yells back, “it _is_ very hard!”. Sanji just chuckles at their antics, shrugging his shoulders, “Aye, aye, captain”. Luffy just made a sulky face in return, sitting up from his spot on the grass.

The sound of footsteps diverted Sanji’s attention and he turns to the direction they came from, his eyes landing on a sweaty Zoro rubbing a towel on his face. “Phew, that was tiring.. Oi Franky, I think we need to do something in the crow’s nest. It gets way too hot in there”, the swordsman says out loud, not noticing that the shipwright wasn’t even present.

“That’s because of you basking in those sweaty clothes all day long”, Sanji comments snarkily, and snickered when Zoro turned sharply at him. “Care to repeat that, you shitty cook?”, he grit out.

“Oh, is your hearing going out the window too, marimo-head?”, the cook bit on his cigarette, ready to charge at the other.

Nami sighed, lowering her paper before taking a quickly glace at the pair. She was _not_ about to deal with this for two whole weeks. “Luffy! I’ve got a game for you guys!”, she called out, gaining immediate attention from Luffy and Usopp, as well as the bickering pair up top.

Robin looked away from her book towards the navigator, smiling in curiosity of what she had in mind.

“Tell us Nami! We want new games!”, Usopp got on his knees, looking like he was ready to jump up at any moment. Luffy already has stars in his eyes as he looked at her. Even the green-haired swordsman got curious enough to see what Nami was going to say, and Zoro already knew the infuriating cook was already all lovestruck and wriggling without even looking.

Nami took a deep breath, “It’s a new game I invented. Before I tell you guys what it is, all of you listening are participating. No backing out. Got that?”, she announces and saw Luffy and Usopp nodding vigorously. She didn’t look up at Sanji and Zoro but she didn’t need to anyways, the rules she made were clear enough. Robin held a hand to cover her laugh, she knew that Nami wasn’t including her in this whole ordeal, but listened on to see how silly this all was going to be.

“It’s called the ‘Marry Marry’ game. In groups of two, one will take on the ‘husband’ role and the other will be the ‘wife’ for.. a week. You guys will give each other something precious to yourselves as the ‘wedding rings’..”, she pauses, taking a look-around to see if the boys were (indeed) listening, “..place them on the shelves in the sick bay. I’ll check every morning, so make sure they’re both there when I do! If they’re not there during any day of the whole week, both lose”. Nami reclined slightly in her chair, "But be warned, the items are open for tampering by me, so keep your eyes peeled, boys". The archeologist perked her head up at Nami's words, amused with the other's way to keep things fun. She knows that Nami will probably ask for her help in messing with their stuff later on.

Luffy was listening intently, but soon raises a hand to scratch his head, “Okay.. but.. How do you win? What’s the prize?”, the captain was sat up cross-legged at this point.

“I haven’t finished the rules yet”, Nami grumbles, “For as long as the game lasts, you guys must act your part. Married couples are supposed to be lovey-dovey right? So do so! Absolutely no verbal arguing allowed, doing so will automatically make both of you, again, lose”, she continued on with a proud smile. Hopefully for a whole week, she can have some peace and quiet in the Thousand Sunny.

Zoro furrowed his brows together, he itched to bare his teeth. _Lovey-dovey? Just who in the_ hell _would he be like that with!_

“Nami- _swann_ ~ You always come up with the greatest ideas! What a nice way to make people get along!”, Sanji says from his spot, hands clasped and held beside his face like he just heard the most ingenious thing in the world. _As expected of the wonderful Nami-san!_ the blond gushes to himself.

“Oi! Don’t forget that you’re getting dragged into this too, dart-brow!”, Zoro cried out angrily. Nami sighed, clapping her hands to make them pay attention again. “You guys, listen! Now, I’ll tell you how to win. If both ‘rings’ are at the sick bay every day until the end of this week, you both win. If one of the two is there, only the person who took care of the item wins. If none of them are there, you both lose — and are extremely careless”, Nami states before she had on a mischievous grin. “Now, you guys must be curious as to what you get if you win, right?”, she swings her head to look at Zoro and Sanji and sees the boys looking painfully attentive, perched on the wooden railing. Zoro looked like he’s almost about to pop a vein and Sanji seemed like he was seconds away from biting through his own lip. “The winner.. can ask for any one thing they want.”

“WHAAA-“, the collected screams of the boys echoed throughout the ship.

“Meat for every meal??”  
“Even new tools, Nami?!”  
“How about getting rid of my stupid debt??”

Luffy, Usopp and Zoro yelled out in unison, their eyes bulging out of their sockets in disbelief. “Mm, yep, yep, and uh.. sure”, Nami hummed, slightly irritated by Zoro’s request since she can’t blackmail him about his debt if he won then, but thankfully for Zoro, she’s feeling particularly nice today.

Strangely, the blond cook hasn’t said a won since Nami announced the prize, and many pairs of curious eyes looked towards his direction.

“HOW ABOUT A DATE, NAMI-SWAN?!”, as if on cue, Sanji shouted his lungs out, he had his body pushed over the railing as far as he could, and a steady stream of blood was puddling at his feet. “O-Oi Sanji! You’re gonna lose a lot of blood like that!!”, Usopp says in a panicky tone. “Haha! Chopper might get mad at you for that, Sanji”, Luffy laughs in amusement at the scene.

“Hm.. sure”, Nami’s reply was like an arrow, piercing straight through Sanji’s heart. He couldn’t believe his ears. If he won this silly game, he would get one of the best things he could have ever wished for in his entire life. _A goddamn date with Nami-swan._ And if he does get that date.. And he did well on it.. Nami-san might finally fall for.. him..

“SANJI! STOP BLEEDING!”, the chorus of voices derailed Sanji’s train of thoughts, making him realize that he had been bleeding non-stop since he spaced out. “Oh, my bad”, he says nonchalantly, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. The casual response earned some chuckles and an exhausted sigh from Usopp.

_Fuck. This is serious. Get your head in the game, Sanji_ , he thought to himself, having the most determined expression on his face.

Robin and Nami glanced at each other, Nami sighing while Robin lets out a soft giggle. This might be the most relaxing or the most stressful week for them. “Navigator-san, what an interesting game you’ve come up with”, the raven says softly. Nami smiles softly, lifting her gaze to look at Robin. “The things I do for peace”.

“Yeah, let’s go! Usopp, Zoro, Sanji, this is gonna be so easy!”, Luffy cheered out, a confident grin plastered on his face. “Yes, this may actually turn out good”, Zoro smiled to himself, clenching his fists in excitement.

“Uh, but, Luffy.. We still don’t know what happens if we lose”, Usopp held a weak hand up to stop them from getting too excited too early. Sure, the prize sounded so good but Usopp was just worried this hole might be deeper than they thought.

“Oh?”, Nami perked up at Usopp’s comment, shrugging lightly, “The loser’s punishment.. will be determined later”.

_Great, that gave us nothing!_ , Usopp swallowed nervously, wondering if this was really a good idea or not. He looked back at the others, and seeing their joyed and determined faces (and Sanji’s lovestruck one) gave him that one push of confidence. “Okay! Let’s do this!”, Usopp joined in on the hype.

“Now, before anything starts. I’ll assign the pairs”, Nami speaks up again, while her hands held up the newspaper again, “Uh, Luffy is with Usopp and Sanji gets Zoro”, she says nonchalantly.

“Yay, Luffy!”  
“Hehe, we got this Usopp!!”

“WHAT—“, Sanji and Zoro both spit out, immediately glaring at each other. _I’m stuck with the shitty-cook for a week?!_ , Zoro grit his teeth, it took all of his might to stop his hand from inching towards his swords. _Out of all the people.._ , Sanji thought grimly.

Shit, it seemed like anywhere else was better than the green-haired swordsman’s side, but this is for Nami-san! Sanji tried to calm himself down, _if this is what it takes to get to Nami-san’s heart, then so be it._

He sighed, combing a hand through blond locks. Sanji relaxed his stance, and then notices Zoro doing the same. “All we have to do is guard two little things for a whole week right?”, he purposely forgoes saying the lovey-dovey rule out loud, “then let’s just do this. You’re getting a reward too, marimo”.

Zoro looks at Sanji, trying to see how the cook was feeling about all this through his face, but he didn’t get much. Sanji had a slight frown on, but that was pretty much his default expression around Zoro. He huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Sure, Sanji had a point, but the fact that he’s technically ‘married’ to the other for a whole week wasn’t going very good for Zoro’s heart.

He had been trying so hard to keep his little crush on the cook in-check, and he was doing a good job at it so far — if he could say so himself.

Zoro could sense that this game may bring more trouble than good, but he’s been suppressing his feelings for so long so.. what’s a week more could do, right?

_Right..?_

“Yeah, sure”, he says lowly. He felt a small pinch at his heart due to the fact that Sanji’s just doing this for so he could have a date with Nami, but Zoro had been exposed to Sanji’s outrageous obsession with women for quite enough now. He can handle it. It wasn’t like he’d been planning to confess his feelings ever, anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I KNOW the game can sound confusing, lol. I dragged my brother into brainstorming the whole thing with me at 2AM and boy, that was a bumpy ride. Hopefully Nami's explanation is clear enough, but if there's any confusion feel free to ask, aha <3


End file.
